


The Sun and his Stars

by austinwrites



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinwrites/pseuds/austinwrites
Summary: The sun, when you think about it, is just one of millions. There are a thousand others just like it. The only difference is that this particular star is ours. It lights up our world, makes us laugh and lets us bathe in it's warmth. Eddie thinks it's pretty nifty.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	The Sun and his Stars

When Eddie was five, he thought Richie was the sun, because he was impossibly bright. He was almost too bright. Richie was definitely the sun though, there was a bunch of proof too. Like how Eddie wasn’t allowed to stare at the sun for too long or it’d hurt his eyes. So when Eddie felt the need to suddenly look away from Richie (most often when the other boy looked back at him), he figured it must be the same reason. That’s probably why his face felt warm when Richie smiled at him, too much concentrated sunlight.  
Also, Richie was only ever around him in the daytime (just like the sun). Eddie thought this was great because that was his favorite time of day. Noon. The sun high in the sky and Richie and his friends outside for playtime.  
Mommy never came outside for playtime, she didn’t like the sun. She stayed at home all day and made Eddie come back when the sky started to get dark. Eddie didn’t like it when he had to go back inside. He didn’t want to say goodbye to the sun yet. He wasn’t tired! He wanted to play! Everyday however, he was ushered back home while Richie and his other friends were still running around.  
Mommy always said she wished that Eddie would stay inside with her during the day. She said the sun would burn his skin, he had to be careful around the sun because he might get hurt. At school, his teachers said the sun was important. It gave them vitamins or something. Eddie thought his Mommy should come outside with him, maybe then she wouldn’t need all those pills.  
The sun was great, Eddie decided. Everything about it was just nifty. His favorite part though was that it always came back up. Except on weekends. He didn’t see Richie on days he didn’t have school, Mommy would make him stay home.

When Eddie was thirteen, he went stargazing for the first time. Richie scaled the walls of his house up to the second floor, found Eddie’s window and banged his fists against it until Eddie came to let him in. Afterall, he could never say no to a little more daylight. Mommy was gonna flip if she found out though.  
The pair hopped on their bikes and rode to the Quarry, steeling themselves against the cold. Summer is almost over, so the temperature was dropping. It wasn’t particularly bad out but that didn’t stop Eddie from complaining. They stopped at the top of the cliff, the one they would jump into the water from. Richie said that was where the best view was.  
Eddie thought the night sky was amazing, not as cool as the sun, but still wonderful. He thought it looked like there were hundreds of suns. It was a great concept but they were all so far away. His sun was here with him. He could feel it’s warmth on nice days and the light it cast down was always breathtaking. So as pretty as the stars were, none of them could compare to the sun. Richie disagreed.   
Richie said the stars were the best listeners. Eddie thought that was stupid. Why would Rich talk to the stars when Eddie was always willing to lend an ear? Besides, Richie always told him that he was the best listener and Richie would never lie to him. Like he didn’t lie when he told Eddie he wanted to be with the stars. Eddie scoffed and said that was impossible. Richie turned to look back at him and he felt his breath catch. He was distracted by how dim the light in his eyes seemed behind those big, dumb glasses. Richie agreed and Eddie was suddenly struck by how sad he looked. 

When Eddie was almost fourteen, he saw his first solar eclipse. The day after Richie left Derry. The sun was gone and it was dark outside, despite it being noon. Eddie thought he might start crying. He didn’t like the dark, it made him feel scared and alone. Being in the dark meant being in his room at midnight, lying awake in bed afraid to fall asleep. It meant being in his room at three in the morning, having a panic attack because of his nightmares. The dark was being underground, trapped in the sewers, far away from the sun.  
Usually, Eddie would fight his mom to at least let him outside for a walk. Today was dark out though. So he stayed inside. Mommy gave him some vitamins. 

When Eddie was twenty two, he couldn’t remember his favorite time of day. Well, actually he didn’t think he’d ever had a preference. Sometimes though, if he’d accidentally stayed up late studying or woke up from nightmares he could never recall the contents of, he’d stare out his window and look at the stars.  
He’d talk to them some nights if he felt particularly upset. He knew they couldn’t hear him but for some reason, he’d figured they might be good listeners. It sounded like a stupid thing to figure though.

When Eddie was thirty, he’d picked up reading. He read everyday before falling asleep, sometimes during the day if he was home alone. His favorite book was called Werewolves, it was that new one by Bill Denborough. At least, he thought it was his favorite book. He just couldn’t bear to put it down, couldn’t stop reading it. That’s what you usually did with books you like. The only thing was that he wasn’t really interested in it, the plot was garbage.   
He doesn’t understand why someone would have a fear of werewolves. They’re just dogs but more feral. That’s why he picked up the book. Maybe if he read it he’d understand why someone would be and maybe help them with their fear. It’s not a good reason to read a book, especially considering he doesn’t know anyone who is afraid of werewolves, but he doesn’t have a better one. He still can’t put the book down anyways.   
At night, when Myra was already asleep, he’d pull out the shoebox from under the bed and reread the book. He would open the curtains and sit by the window, whispering the words to the stars. It was unfortunate that he had to hide the book under the bed, but if he didn’t Myra would throw it out without asking. She couldn’t reach under the bed so it was a safe place for all his important stuff. 

When Eddie was forty he remembered his favorite time of day. Remembering was strange. Being back in this town was strange. He felt as if he’d been locked inside for ages, so long he’d forgotten that the sun was bright. Boy was it ever bright though. It was blinding, exhilarating really. He didn’t know he could still feel this excited as an adult. He didn’t know he could feel this way ever actually.  
Eddie’s favorite part about the sun was that it always came back up. His sun did not disappoint, for here he was again, shining light back into Eddie’s life.  
The first thing to do in this new light was to have drinks, which is exactly what he and all his friends did after their reunion at the restaurant. Everyone else went to bed soon after, but the sun was still out so Richie and him were still up. Eddie told his friend that the stars were good listeners, Rich agreed. He told Eddie that the stars were important to the sun. He said that without the stars to listen to him and say hello, the sun would get awful lonely. Edde thought about that long into the night. 

The next day, Eddie looked up to the sky and said hello to the sun. He stood there a moment, basking in the warm glow outside. He hoped the sun knew how special he was, how he was the most important star in the sky.   
That evening, Eddie told the stars they needed to make sure they said hello to the sun everyday no matter what. He hoped they were listening. The sun was too bright to ever be sad or lonely. For if the sun was dim, the day was dark. Eddie had spent years having forgotten how much he loved the sun, he wanted to make up for it somehow.  
Stars however, could neither listen nor talk. They left Richie to fend for himself as the next day, he watched every single one of those twinkling lights flicker, go out and leave Eddie’s eyes. He realized what he’d said earlier had been right.  
The sun did get awful lonely without his shining star to greet him.


End file.
